Potions, Hockey, Dancing and Dragon's!
by Starfire97
Summary: Layla and her cousin Adam's team the Ducks, Are invited to Hogwarts...Four years late and just in time for the Tri-wizard tournement. Quiddich, Romance, Hockey and The Yule Ball? PLease Read and Review :  Disclaimer I dont own HP or The Ducks.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My name is Layla Banks I'm fourteen years old, I have brown straight hair with chocolate brown eyes. Yeah I know Adam is my cousin, don't get me wrong it's not that I hate him or anything but he can be annoying sometimes. I live with him and My uncle, I play hockey just for fun though not like Adam. He plays for the Ducks which I think is cool, They used to be team USA but changed back to the Ducks. See me and the team got accepted into a school called Hogwarts, because secretly were all witch's and wizards. SHH I promised Adam I wouldn't tell, I guess I never figured we would be ALL sent to England. I mean really the WHOLE team is here…..well not the people who quit just Charlie, Dwayne, Kenny, Connie, Julie, Fulton, Dean, Russ, Averman, Guy, Goldberg and Luis. Right now were riding on the train to go Hogwarts. Apparently we were three years late because of hockey so it was our fourth year.

" Hey Layla" I turned to see Averman staring at me

" Yeah?" I sighed, here comes a corny joke.

" Do you know where Dean and Fulton are?" I stared at him shocked, He always teased me.

" I'll go find them" I stood up, I sat next to Luis and Connie. Averman sat with Guy and Charlie.

I walked next door and saw Russ, Julie, Dwayne, Kenny and Adam all sitting down talking. I opened the door and popped my head in.

" Have you guys seen the Bash Brothers?" I asked

They all shook their heads no " I thought they were with ya'll" Dwayne said standing up " I'll help ya look for 'em"

I smiled " Thanks"

Me and Dwayne walked down the small hallway and we heard a familiar voice "Portman check it out" We turned and saw them kneeling down beside a trolley cart with loads of candy. Me and Dwayne snuck up behind them as they started putting candy in their pockets.

" It's not nice to take things without paying" I whispered

They both jumped, I smiled noticing the whole team was wearing their Ducks jerseys. I was just wearing Jeans and Adams old team USA jacket, I smirked as Portman shot me an evil look as he put the candy back.

" Come on we better get back" I said as the boys followed me.

We all walked back to our booths and I told them I would go take a walk and they all mumbled in agreement.

I turned the corner and bumped into someone.

" Watch out " I looked up and saw a guy about my age with blonde hair and grey eyes.

" Sorry" I smiled

He scanned my body quickly before meeting my eyes " Stupid American" He sneered before pushing me out of the way and kept on walking down the hall. He bumped into a red haired boy with a green-sweater with a big "R" on it.

" Watch it Malfoy" He hissed

" Shut it weasel" The guy I'm guessing was Malfoy shot back.

A girl with light brown hair stood behind him, along with a boy with black hair and glasses.

He stood infront of me " What are you looking at?"

" Ronald! Honestly you should at least try and act civilized and one might want to make a conversation with you!" She said sighing " Sorry about him, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley ."

I smiled " It's alright I'm Layla Banks. Who was that?" I said pointing to the blonde boy.

She rolled her eyes " Draco Malfoy." She said the name in disgust.

" Yeah He isn't very nice, You might want to stay away from him" Harry said scratching his forehead.

" Are you American?" Hermione asked

I nodded " Me and my friends kinda got our letters three years late" I sighed

" Oh well I guess there aren't a lot of wizards there huh?" Ron asked

I nodded " Guess so"

Hermione smiled " I think we should be arriving soon, you better get back"

I nodded and waved as I walked back to the booth.

" So have fun?" Luis asked

I smiled " I guess"

I sat down as the train came to a stop and a booming voice called " First years this way! Don't be shy first years!"

We all stepped out of the booths and grabbed out wands, Mine was 12 inches made from Cherry wood with a mermaids hair in its core I grabbed my backpack, We strapped on our skates and walked out. I was surprised that no one was in sight.

" Okay looks like were late. Come on guys I think its this way." Charlie said going to a worn out looking path.

We reached a boat and half climbed in, I jumped as it began to magically move itself.

We all skated inside and I groaned as a large stair case led to a giant doorway.

" I think that's where were supposed to go" Adam smiled

We all walked up the stairs and I smiled at Adam.

I skated at the back with Dean and Fulton as we skated through the doors.

Seven table were set up in the room, Six with all students. Four were all wearing robes and one with fur coats which looked like all boys, the other with all girls in blue dresses.

" Luis slow down" I heard from the front and then a crash

" What happened?" I asked

I smiled and skated ahead to the team. We head someone clear their throat.

I turned to see a woman in all black holding an old hat.

" You must be the Ducks" She sighed

We all nodded.

" I will call your name and your will be sorted into your house." She sighed

" Charlie Conway" Charlie stood up and sat down on a stool infront of her

She put it on his head and it began to talk " Ahh an American this will be a first, Right, Hmmmmmm. SLYTHERIN!"

There was light clapping from the last table in the corner.

" Luis Mendoza"

He sat down on the stool " Mhhh Right, Gryffindor!"

And it went so on for the whole team.

Gryffindor: Luis, Me , Dwayne, Connie and the Bash brothers.

Ravenclaw: Russ, Goldberg, Julie and Kenny

Hufflepuff: Adam, Averman and Guy.

Slytherin: Charlie…

We all ate and were making friends but everyone would peek at a teammate.

Later we found out the other schools was a place called Drumstring and Beaubattons Two other wizard schools. That and there was something called the Tri-wizard tournament going on.


	2. Tutors

After dinner we were called to Professor Dumbledore, We all followed McGonagall down some dark grey hallways and stopped where it was an empty hallway and a status of and eagle standing with its wings curled in.

" Wackspurt "She said and the statue begain to spin revealing a winding staircase.

She nodded to us and Me and all the Ducks began to walk up.

When we reached the top an stone study looking room with dozens of moving pictures aligned the walls, It was mostly all old men and woman smiling at us which was very creepy. Trophys and a glass case with little viles in the corner, a large telescope in the back and a staircase led up to it, A red and orange birds sat on a perch beside a wooden desk with papers scattered everywhere. An old man in a grey robes and white beard came forward and a group of people turned to stare at us from the couches by the fireplace.

" Yes well come I have news for all of you." He said smiling

We all slowly walked forward, and I recognized some of the people. Hermione, a boy named Neville, Harry, Draco, a girl named Katie.

" These will be your new tutors. Hermione for Transfiguration, Neville for Herboligy, Harry for Defense against the Dark Arts, Draco for potions, And Katie for Divination. They will teach you all what you need to know and catch up on. Each day you will meet for one hour for each tutor, One student every day." He said

They all seemed happy except for one Draco Malfoy.

We all thanked him before heading back to our common rooms. I walked up to the girls dormitories and plopped down on my bed. Connie came in and groaned as she buried her face in her pillow.

" What's wrong?" I asked propping up on my elbows and staring at her

She looked up and sighed leaning on her elbow to support herself up " I compaired my classes to Guys and we have none together and were in a second year class. Do you know how emberressing that is?"

I shrugged " We could be put with the first years"

She nodded and changed into her pajamas, I grabbed mine and changed before diving into my bed and fell asleep.

…..

I woke up and changed into my robes, I looked over and Connie was already gone.

I went downstairs and Dwayne and Portman were sitting in of the tables, They were arm wrestling Portman was winning but Dwayne was really trying though. BAM! Dwayne's hand hit the table and Dean smiled in victory.

" Come on guys were gonna miss breakfast." I said walking out the door

They ran after me and we all walked to the dining hall. We all sat down and joined some of the team while others were talking to people in their houses.

Averman sat down beside me and Goldberg on the other side while Julie across from me.

" So Layla are you excited?" Goldberg asked

I looked at him confused " What?"

" He means you're the first to go to tutoring today after class" Julie said taking a bite of toast

I sighed " Ehhhhh I guess who is it?"

Averman laughed a bit " Long bottom"

I shook my head " Grow-up Averman"

Just then a muscular dude passed by our table and winked at Julie who blushed. I smiled " Ahhh Jules who was that?"

She bit her lip " Ivan I met him last night, He goes to Drumstring."

Averman scrunched his nose up " Ivan?"

I smacked him in the head " Shut up Averman"

Goldberg laughed and I smacked him in the back of the head too.

" Ow!" He said rubbing where I hit him and moving a little bit farther away.

A ghost passed by " Hello you must be the Ducks, I didn't get to introduce myself"

Averman's jaw dropped and Julie stared at him wide-eyed, Mostly because his head popped out from beneath the egg's but oh well.

He floated in the air behind me and I turned.

" I'm Sir Nickolas but some people call me nearly headless Nick. But I prefer Sir Nickolas." He smiled

" Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Kenny asked.

" Like this" He said before grabbing his head and pulling it and a little bit of skin was still stuck to his neck.

Connie screamed as he put it back in place and flew away.

I pushed away my plate and Dean snatched it and started to eat what was left.

" Really Dean you can't just get another plate" Adam said taking a sip of juice.

Dean shook his head no and began eating again.

We all finished our classes and sat down for lunch, Sandwiches, chips, and fruits were all lined at the table. We were all eating when there was a loud squeak. I sat down with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Kenny, Russ, Luis and Charlie who was getting glares from his house.

" Mails here" Harry said as owl's started flying in carrying letter, packages, and newspapers.

He caught a paper and began to read it while the rest of us studied.

It turned out magic was really easy for me, all my professors said I was catching up well for my first year.

Now it was time for tutoring….great.

I strolled into Professor Sprouts office and saw Neville sitting down petting some moving plant.

I cleared my throat and he looked up and bit his lip with a worried look on his face.

I smiled and sat down beside him, He sighed and opened a green book.

" Today I guess I'll show you the dragons vine." He seemed very nervous and kept on looking down at the book trying not to make eye contact.

"Okay what page?"

" Uh 276" He said

I flipped to the page and we began.

" So what is the main purpose of the dragon vine?" He asked

" To help dragons heal when injured" I said looking up and he smiled

" That's right"

He quizzed me a bit on some of the stuff I learned and we finished the session really fast.

As we were gathering our books, He stopped.

" You catch on really fast, before you know it you'll be in all my classes."

I smiled " Thanks Neville, you're a good tutor."

He blushed " Yeah Herboliogy is my favorite subject. But I don't think I'm that good. I'm not good at anything, can't even talk to most girls without getting nervous."

" But your talking to me, You talk to Ginny and Luna and Hermione too."

He nodded and quickly walked out of the room.

I started heading for the common room when someone rushed by me on rollerblades. I looked up and saw Charlie.

" What's up Captian?" I smiled

He started circling around me " Nuthin just got finished with homework and ran into Adam. He's been lookin for you all day."

" Oh crap!" I said running to the common room and yelled Charlie a thanks.

" No problem!" He yelled back.

I turned the corner and smacked into someone.

I rubbed my head and looked over to see Russ sitting beside me trying to pick up his books.

" Man you and Adam need to stop doing that."

I picked up my books and stood up " Sorry hey have you seen Adam?"

He nodded " Cake-eater just slammed into me headin that way" he pointed.

"Thanks" I said rushing to where he pointed and saw a familiar blonde boy sitting on a bench reading a book.

I walked up to him and sat down " What's up?"

Adam closed the book and glared at me " I've been looking for you all day, If Charlie hasn't told you already there is a Quiddich game their gonna have tryouts."

" Sweet!" I said smiling " Wait what's Quiddich?"


End file.
